Some Time Around Midnight
by throwerpro
Summary: A little song fic. AU between max and alec here is the second chapter hope it's likeable.
1. SomeTime Around MidNight

**_I don't own anything especially Dark Angel or The Airborne Toxic Event - Sometime Around Midnight._**

**Note: This is my first fan fiction, I'm more of a Max Alec lover and this is no exception. This just came to me while I was driving home one night. Be gentle. This is a little bit AU because Biggs didn't die in my story and because Max and Alec are a couple.**

_

* * *

_

**Some Time Around Midnight**

_  
And it starts, sometime around midnight.  
Or at least that's when you lose yourself  
for a minute or two._

Alec sat at Crash Drinking him self into a stupor, he and Max had been fighting again, this seemed to be the last straw. He flashed back to a week ago.

He had run off to do a supply run and had gotten shot and had gotten hit in the arm. He made it back to Terminal city still alive and with must of the supplies. Max had shouted that he had once again messed every thing up and that he couldn't do anything right. He screamed right back that she was a bitch and that nothing he ever did was good enough. The screaming match continued until the both said some things that were just too cruel.

Max was boiling with rage, "Alec you couldn't even keep the one person you loved from dying. Why do you think that you can protect this city?"

Alec was taken back and he yelled, "Don't bring her into this; you're the one who can't protect us, Max. You killed your own brother to save your self." That had been the breaking point. Max ripped open the door to their apartment and started to walkout; she turned and said with tears in her eyes, "Your right, I'm sorry. I'm sorry that we couldn't make this work." Then she shut the door behind her and ran. They haven't seen each other since. _  
_

_As you stand, under the bar lights.  
And the band plays some song  
about forgetting yourself for a while._

So here he was alone at the bar trying to forget everything, everything that they had said, and done. That's when he saw her enter the bar with Original Cindy and Sketchy. _  
_

_And the piano's this melancholy soundtrack to her smile.  
And that white dress she's wearing__  
you haven't seen her for a while._

Alec realized that Max must have gone shopping since all of her things were still in the apartment. Which was a huge reason that he trying to get drunk here instead of there. He watched as Cindy and Sketchy left her near the bar and to come see him.

They walked up to him, "Alec man how are you?" Sketchy asked.

"Great man, living the dream." Alec replied watching as Biggs walked up behind them, he had been out of the city for the past few months. "Sketch I'll catch you later I have to catch up with some one." Sketchy saluted him with his drink and walked to the pool tables. Alec proceed to Biggs, "Hey man." Alec greeted watching Max the whole time. "How was Canada, every thing that you hoped for?"

"Yeah, cold and free, how was terminal city?" Biggs asked as he watch Alec.

"You know same as before you left. Out of everything." Alec and Biggs continued talking, Alec pretending that there was nothing wrong with him. Max starts talking to one of the guys standing next to her. She is being completely out of character flirting and rubbing her hand up his arm. Then she whispers something in his ear. He smiles at her and says something that Alec couldn't make out.

_But you know, that she's watching.  
She's laughing, she's turning.  
She's holding her tonic like a cross.  
The room's suddenly spinning._

Alec sees her say something else that from what he could tell meant that she would be back in a few minutes. She heads for the bath room that is just in the direction of where Alec and Biggs are sitting.

_She walks up and asks how you are.  
So you can smell her perfume.  
You can see her lying naked in your arms._

Alec plasters a smile on his face, and replies, "I'm good." Alec said calmly not willing to show how she was affecting him. That she was impossible to forget, that he was sorry and that he wished he could take everything back, because she looked so happy and he didn't want to take that away like he had so many other times.

_And so there's a change, in your emotions._

She smell different, the smell of her citrus soap is still there but there is something else, motor oil she has been working on her Ninja again, she hasn't done that since she started seeing Alec, when she started to sleep more at night.

_And all these memories come rushing  
like feral waves to your mind.  
Of the curl of your bodies,  
like two perfect circles entwined._

Alec sees all the sleepless nights that they spent together in the last five months, Max asleep in his arms after a long hard day. He hears he saying, "I don't know why I'm sleeping so much more, I guess that I feel safe when I'm with you." That's when every thing else hits him.

_And you feel hopeless and homeless  
and lost in the haze of the wine._

Suddenly there is Alec taking shot after shot hoping to get lost, to forget everything about her about how miserable he is with out her.

_Then she leaves, with someone you don't know.  
But she makes sure you saw her.  
She looks right at you and bolts._

Max decides that she is done pretending and wants to forget if just for a moment. So she decides to leave with the guy she meet at the bar earlier, hoping that the night with him will ease the pain that is building from seeing Alec and having him tell her that he was fine with out her that he was good.

_As she walks out the door,  
your blood boiling  
your stomach in ropes.  
Oh and when your friends say,  
"What is it? You look like you've seen a ghost."_

Alec ignored Biggs and started to leave, grabbing his jacket and leaving some money on the bar for his drinks and walked up the stairs and out the door.

_Then you walk, under the streetlights.  
And you're too drunk to notice,  
that everyone is staring at you._

Alec had just proved that x5's could get drunk if the could drink fast enough, as he stumbled after them. He just had to talk to her to tell her that he wanted her to be happy and safe. _  
_

_You just don't care what you look like,  
__the world is falling around you.  
_

Alec was close enough that when he whimpered, "Max" she turned around and looked at him. She didn't have a chance to day any thing before Alec started to whisper, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Alec didn't know where that had come from, this was all wrong he was going to tell her to be happy, but he was just to selfish for that. "I didn't mean it, any of it, I was just up set is all. I love you Max and I want to work things out, I don't know why I do stupid things, and trouble just seems to find me it's just…. I'm just sorry, I take every thing back."

Alec couldn't hold back the one tear that fell. As he wiped it away Max wrapped her arms around him and buried her face in his neck and whispered "Me too. I said some things that I didn't mean and I love you, forgive me?" she said as she leaned back and wiped away the rest of the tears that were on his face, as he wiped away hers. "Does that mean that I can come home?" she asked. "Oh, baby you can always come home, I never wanted for you to leave."


	2. Show Me What I'm Looking For

I own nothing Not Dark Angel, and not Carolina Liar

* * *

This is Alec's Point of View

* * *

Earlier that week…

Alec was sitting in the apartment mopping around. She had no right to say anything to him about Rachel. There was nothing about that situation that he didn't regret. She had no right to throw that in his face, but still where was she. He hadn't seen her since then; that was 3days ago. There were text messages on his phone, which said she was alright. No matter how angry they were at each other they would still check in twice a day. I still wasn't safe. He went to terminal city the day after their fight, there was always work to be done. He had hoped to see her there but she had never shown. All the work that had been left for her to do was done, she came in the middle of the night a done it. So here he was sitting in their apartment drinking, I was true that transgenics weren't affected the same way as human by alcohol, a guy could try right. Besides he knew when he was wrong he just didn't want to admit to her he was wrong cause it partly her fault too.

wait, I'm wrong  
should've done better than this

He knew he shouldn't have said any thing about Ben, they had had this fight many times, but he was tired and his arm was hurting and every thing was messed up.

please, I'll be strong  
I'm finding it hard to resist

Alec wanted to call he really did it was just she had hurt him.

so show me what I'm looking for

Alec decided to call, the phone rang three times than when to voicemail. "you know who you reached, leave a message."

"Hey Max, I just called to make sure that you were alive an ok give me a call."

All Alec really wanted to say was:  
"save me, I'm lost  
oh lord I've been waiting for you  
I'll pay any cost  
save me from being confused  
show me what I'm looking for  
show me what I'm looking for  
oh lord"

don't let go  
I've wanted this far too long  
mistakes become regrets

Alec was sorry that he worried her. He never meant to he'd loved her from the moment that he walked into her cell. He had done a lot of things that he wasn't proud of since then and he regretted all of them,

I've learned to love abuse

It didn't matter to him that she used him as her punching bag as long as she was around he knew what his life was for. He wanted to stop looking. He wanted to know what to do how to live she had always shown him that in the real world, he needed that now more than ever.

please show me what I'm looking for

He decided to call her again and again it when to voice mail, "Hey, Maxie. Just checking on you please call me so that I know you're still alive." With that Alec ended the call and went back to drinking in their apartment.

save me, I'm lost  
oh lord I've been waiting for you  
I'll pay any cost  
save me from being confused  
show me what I'm looking for  
show me what I'm looking for  
oh lord

Alec knew he couldn't get that drunk but he was willing to try and forget, but that would leave him more confused he just wanted her home with him.


End file.
